There are a number of dental applications including orthopedic appliances, dental splints, mouthpieces, dentures, and lined dentures that utilize a flowable material that is changed to a solid product. Typical flowable materials are silicones, acrylics, polyurethanes and dental casting investments.
For making a denture a dental acrylic begins as a two-part liquid and powder (flowable material) and then is changed to a solid denture product. Undesirable air bubbles usually of microscopic size form in the solid product when done at atmospheric pressure or at pressures below 50 psi. A further example of the use of two of the above flowable materials are the acrylic denture to which is applied a liner of silicone. A good bond between the denture and liner without the formation of air bubbles in or between the materials is desirable.
Prior known pressurized containers heretofore provided for similar purposes use pressures of about 20 psi to 35 psi. These containers were not effective for some materials particularly silicones because micro-bubbles tend to form in the solid product. Another deficiency in the prior art containers is that a seal was formed between opposed flat surfaces and these tend to leak when pressures increase to above 50 psi.